Primeval: Birth, Death and the world's in between
by MissTLou
Summary: Isabella Temple had everything planned out. Go to Oxford for three years, and then begin working at the ARC. Yet, her plans changed when she ended up stuck on the other side of an anomaly. Two and a half years later and she's back, but things have changed, she's changed... and she can't decide if any of it is for the better...
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is the updated and sort of spinoff version of a story I wrote about two years ago under OpenUpMyHeart... I decided to change some things, make characters older, add new one's in, and go down a different story route altogether (It's sort of The Hardship Of a secret, only set a few years later, sort of)

Isabella is still the main character, but I've added in Kathlyn Cutter and Harold Becker; it's kind of vital to the character development further on in the story; also, I will be switching focus from Isabella to other characters for short periods.

**So here's the big summary:** Isabella Temple had the chance to go to Oxford, to study Engineering Science, and take a side course in Archaeology and Anthropology, but those dreams slipped away when she found herself stranded on the other side of an anomaly with no way home. Living throughout time for two and a half years has left her changed; but it's not only Isabella whose changed, the ARC she once knew and loved has been ever expanding, her family, though still missing her have moved on with their lives, her friends have gone on to prepare themselves for the world, and her sort-of-boyfriend Ryan, well, he's gone off the rails, and off the radar, dragging Isabella's younger brother Thomas with him. But the most shocking change of all, the world now knows of the ARC and what they do, and what leaves Isabella most confused, is how her return is splashed all over the news. And even though she's glad to be back, Isabella would rather face a pack of Jiangxia chaotoenisis than a bunch of journalists, hell, she'd even take a T-Rex if it meant that she wouldn't have to struggle to put the pieces of her life back together.

**Warning:** Foul language ahead.

* * *

**Birth, Death, and the world's in between.**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Date:** 1st March 2043

**Employee ID:** 09188

**Subject: **Isabella Temple – Missing

**Issued By:** Sir James Lester, ARC Head

The Prime Minister has called off the search for Isabella Anne Temple, daughter of Mr Connor Temple, and Mrs Abby Temple; Miss Temple disappeared through an Anomaly on January 8th 2042, see case files 509 to 521. All site teams are to focus on the containment of Anomalies and retrieval and containment of creatures.

With the revelation of the ARC and Anomalies to the general public, our focus is upon the job; any further efforts to locate Miss Temple will take place in the future as and when the Prime Minister sees fit to do so.

All employees are reminded to not reveal any information to the press unless instructed to do so by HR or another Head Employee.

Sir James Lester.

* * *

_She couldn't breathe._

_She'd been running for what felt like hours, gunfire blasting overhead, the roaring of the Dilophosaurs' echoing through the trees. "Run!"; someone was shouting at her from behind._

_The ground felt hard beneath her feet. _

_And underneath her chest._

_The air left her lungs as she fell, and she couldn't breathe even as she scrambled up from the dirt. Her bag almost slipped off her shoulders and she ran, rubbing at her eyes to relive the dirt._

_The roaring was closer._

_She ran._

_Hitting into trees._

_Stumbling over branches._

_It was bright._

_She was falling. _

_The air was rushing, the ground of falling up. She rolled down the dirt. _

_Down._

_Down._

_Down._

Isabella gasped awake. Her breath coming in short spurts and fogging in the cool air of the night; something had woke her up, but what?

She stood quietly and slowly, pulling the patched-worked fur-skin more securely around her shoulders, wiping her long wild hair from her eyes and tying it back again with the cloth strip she'd been using, before pulling the shoddily made hood of the fur-skin over her head.

It was made of various animal furs from over the time she'd been travelling, sewn together with painstakingly and poorly made string from animal tendons and vines, sewn with a shoddy needle-like point. But it held together non-the-less.

The boots she'd stolen were holding together fine with the hand-made laces.

Everything was holding on. Just like she was.

'tink-clunk'

'tink-clunk'

The rattle of can's.

There was no wind, there was never really much wind.

The rattle of can's!

Scrambling, Isabella grabbed her rucksack, stuff in her flask; never leaving it actually unpacked. She made her way out of the hollow underside of the tree, squeezing under the rooted entrance, pushing away the brush that covered the small opening and across the dirt and out onto the ground. 'Thank god I'm skinny' she thought to herself, brushing the earth away off of the fur.

'tink-clunk'; it was coming from the north-east of herself.

A shuffle came through the trees and undergrowth, rustling the leaves. A small 'thump thump' of a creatures steps reaching her ears, and under her feet. A therapod dinosaur, a dinosaur that walks on two feet; no snuffling means it's not a very large dinosaur, but probably a dangerous one none-the-less.

Isabella tread carefully away. Out of sound and sight of the dinosaur, ready to run if needs be; she wasn't about to let the chance of an anomaly slip away, if she could just get to it...

'SNAP!'

She broke a twig under her foot.

She stilled. Making no sound, no breath, but her heart went crazy like a humming-bird.

The dinosaur screeched and burst through the brush and branches.

A Segnosaurus. A two legged, 18 foot high green skinned dinosaur, with a long strong tail, with long front claws and very, very sharp teeth.

She ran. Taking off through the trees.

The Segnosaurus screeched from behind her and she burst through the trees and into a small clearing. And she could see it. The small beacon of hope that flits into her life every few months, gets up her hope, and then cashes it back down again.

She stepped forward.

A screech and then pain. Pain blossomed across her right side, from chest to hip, and even across her right thigh. Blood seeping through the fur-skin, and onto the ground where she had fallen.

She looked up. The Segnosaurus was above her, teeth bared and... it was swept across by another. The screeching loud and terrifying and the dirt being kicked up all over her. The pain was intense, and her own blood warmed her side by left her feeling cold at the same time.

A louder roar came this time from within the trees.

She recognised that sound.

It was the fucking Spinosaurus that had been hunting her down for the last month and a half.

"Well shit"

She looked up from the ground to the anomaly. "I'll be fucking damned if I die now"

Isabella got to her feet, "fuck" she swore. The pain radiated all across her right side, blood trickled down, but she moved. The roaring was loud, the pain excruciating, but she was getting closer, but so were the creatures. She began running; more like limping, but she moved as fast as she could, as the ground trembled.

She got closer and closer, the light got brighter and brighter.

The creatures were right behind her, but the anomaly was within arms-length.

She ran into the light.

Closed her eyes.

Opened them to see blue sky.

And then, everything was dark.

* * *

So yeah. That's the prologue to this story, **Birth, Death and the world's in between**.

I hope it's peaked your interest; I'll be posting **Chapter one, Everything is as it was, yet everything has changed**, as soon as I can, just gotta finish writing it.

Please let me know what you think of it so far anyhow, it'd be much appreciated.

MissTLou is putting the pen down on this page.


	2. Chapter One

**AN:** This is the updated and sort of spinoff version of a story I wrote about two years ago under OpenUpMyHeart... I decided to change some things, make characters older, add new one's in, and go down a different story route altogether (It's sort of The Hardship Of a secret, only set a few years later, sort of)

Isabella is still the main character, but I've added in Kathlyn Cutter and Harold Becker; it's kind of vital to how the first proper chapter kicks off. The characters of Matt and Jess are still there, but play a sort of different role, kind of (I'm doing terrible at explaining this)

**Warning:** Foul language ahead.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Everything is as it was, yet everything has changed.**

* * *

Isabella was pretty sure she was dreaming. She felt comfortable and warm, and even clean. The air was warm, the bed soft...

The bed was soft.

The moment she opened her eyes, she closed them again. The moment she opened her eyes, she could hear everything again.

The 'beep-beep' of a heart monitor. Heart monitor meaning hospital. Hospital meaning Twenty-first-century. And Twenty-first-century could very well mean...

"Welcome back, Miss Temple"

Isabella huffed out a short breath of laughter and sighed in relief. She opened her eyes once again, the light not so bright against her eyes this time. This time she could see the white wash of the ceiling, and the tacky hospital energy saving lights.

She turned her head towards the voice.

"James Lester"

Lester looked older, Isabella could tell. More worry lines, hair completely grey , more tiresome. But dressed well as always, fine suit, briefcase, jacket folded gently over the arm of the chair. A cup of tea in his right hand and flipping through a pile of papers with his right.

Though James Lester himself would never admit it, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards in what could be considered a smile.

Isabella smirked at him "Well James. You're looking old"

Lester huffed lightly "And you look beat up" he said, a scolding tone to his voice before taking a sip of his tea; 'green tea' Isabella corrected herself, 'Lester only drinks green tea'. "What exactly did you decide to annoy" he queried

"A couple of Segnosaurus. And a Spinosaurus, not-so-affectionately nicknamed Herbert" Lester raised an eyebrow "Apparently I had encroached upon Herbert's territory a few months previous, and that pissed him off" She huffed; she tried to sit herself up, but winced when she felt pain pull at her right thigh and hip.

Lester snorted, not that he'd admit it. "Don't go sitting up, you'll pull the stitches. One of England's finest plastic surgeons did those stitches, should heal over with barely a scar he said"

Isabella frowned. "Which Hospital we at?" she asked quietly, licking her lips and look at the water jug on the cabinet.

"The Wellington Hospital" he spoke, not even looking at her.

She frowned again. "The private one, like, the best in London private hospital"

Lester sighed "Well as of right now, you're considered an important person. Private hospital means private care which means top surgeons and doctors, and also, it means privacy" he stated matter-of-factly.

"I get private health care because I survived two and a half years travelling through anomalies and various prehistoric eras and future times?" she asked as he finally handed her a glass of water.

Lester's eye twitched slightly "Something like that yes"

Isabella drank the water gratefully, before handing back the glass. She sighed a little and looked further around the room; private room, blinds down on the window and the door, she was also positive that there was an ARC agent stationed outside her room per standard protocol. There were a multitude of flowers on a cabinet across the room, and a door that leads to what Isabella could only think to be the bathroom... "Holy crap tell me there is a working toilet through that door?" she spoke awed and happily.

Lester laughed out loud this time "Yes. Would you like me to call for a nurse to-"

"No need" Isabella already had the bed covers off; at this point she could see the white and blue hospital gown she was wearing, and she could feel a pair of knickers, so no baring her bottom to Lester. She slowly placed her feet on the floor in a sitting position before standing up and grabbing the stand for her IV bag. Walking was pretty easy; the morphine and whatever else they had given her was doing it's work; and within a few minutes she was making her way back into the room and –

"It really is you!"

Isabella was bowled backwards into the door when someone launched themselves at her. A head of black hair underneath her chin. It was Aaron.

Isabella felt her herself begin to cry; probably more from shock and the pain of her back hitting the toilet door. But she teared up none-the-less. Her little brother Aaron James Temple, who was barely eleven years old when she got stuck, and was very small, and who now appeared to have grown an entire foot and a half.

Peering over the top of Aaron's head, Isabella let out a larger smile.

"Hello" Claudia Cutter; stood as tall and as lovely as ever. Dressed in her usual suit; this one red and black. And a smile on her face; however, like Lester, she too looked a little more tired than Isabella remembered her being.

Isabella unwound Aarons arm's from around her, wiped the tears off of his face and proceeded to make her way over to Claudia and hug her, mindful of her IV drip. Claudia held her at arm's length, and Isabella couldn't help but laugh when Claudia finally spoke the words "We need to feed you up"

* * *

After several hours and several doctors, Lester had arranged that Isabella could leave the hospital. It turns out she'd already been there for three days. This in turn gave Isabella more questions to ask.

"We'll explain later" Claudia had promised once she'd gotten off of the phone for the third time.

Aaron wouldn't leave her side; and even went to follow her to the bathroom, which Lester put at stop to at once. Aaron himself looked much older than the last time; in two years he'd gone from a tiny short haired boy, wearing only blue and black clothes because they 'made him look like NightWing from the comics', to a thirteen year old boy who stood 5 foot 1 inches tall, with a head of curly black hair and their Mother's bright blue eyes.

Isabella couldn't wait to see her Mother.

Once she had received the final all-clear from the plastic surgeon who worked on her cuts; with the promise that she'd take it easy for a few days; she was allowed to leave. And so was given the clothes and the rucksack she had had with her when she came back through the anomaly.

Claudia had turned her nose up at them when she had arrived back from where-ever she had been.

"I've got you some actual clothes here Isabella" she said hurriedly, thrusting a bag at Isabella "Be quick, we have to be somewhere in an hour and I'd rather not have us arrive late" ushering her into the bathroom.

Isabella frowned.

It's not that she would have liked to have worn the clothes she'd made, but, she had made them. They were hers.

Sighing, she pulled out the clothes in the bag. Jogger-bottoms. An ARC regulation shirt, with a white vest to go underneath, a pair of simple trainers and a grey sweatshirt.

Joy.

She raised an eyebrow before quickly changing, mindful of the stitches across her hip and thigh, and exited the bathroom, leaving the hospital gown folded upon the bathroom counter-top.

Claudia smiled "There, much more comfortable" she said before looking towards her watch. "Grab the rest of your things and let's go" she said.

Isabella picked up the rucksack, and put the old clothes inside the bag that Claudia had given her the new clothes in. The exited the hospital room, to which Isabella came face to face with two ARC security personnel. They escorted her, Claudia and Aaron down a number of corridors and into the elevator and down; they arrived within minutes in the basement car-park.

They were escorted to a large Ranger-Rover, ARC issue obviously, with the ARC logo emblazed on one of the passenger side doors, its windows all tinted black. And within minutes, they were making their way out of the hospital car-park and above ground.

The car was hit with a few camera-flashes as they emerged.

Isabella frowned, eyebrows drawn together, confused.

"What's going on?" She turned to look at Claudia, who was already typing away on a small micro-pad. This too had the ARC logo emblazed on its surface.

Claudia looked to her before switching off the pad and sighing. They had left the Hospital zone. "About a year after you disappeared through the anomaly, the ARC went public" Isabella's eyes widened "Yes, I know, it was completely unexpected and was almost a PR disaster"

"Lot of public outrage" Aaron supplied.

Claudia nodded "Exactly. They were outraged we'd kept it secret for so long. And when details of missions hit the press, things didn't improved... and then it was revealed about your disappearance. That had both a negative and positive effect. Negative because some of the public were angry that an eighteen year old girl could possibly be put into such a situation by the government in the first place, especially one who seemed to be going places. But the effect was also positive, because it put a human face upon the ARC; allowed people to see that the ARC was there for everyone's benefit" Claudia paused as the pad 'dinged'.

"After that, people wanted to help with searching for you" Aaron said, looking at her from the front seat. "But it didn't last long. New changes and stuff were made to the ARC, and even though the public was involved now. The search got called off again"

"Again?" Isabella asked, eyebrow raised.

"The search for you was shut down the day that the information about the ARC leaked. It had been a year, and containing the cock-up was deemed a more pressing matter" Claudia spoke, a disgusted tone in her voice.

Isabella let out a huffed breath, rubbing at her eyes with her un-bandaged hand.

"Right. So now that I'm back, that had to be made public knowledge?" she asked tiredly.

"We kept it highly classified for two days; we didn't want the world finding out before family members and friends. But informing everyone has been... slightly difficult" Claudia insisted.

Isabella froze for a moment. "... What?... Do Mum and Dad know I'm back?... What about the others?"

"So far.. Myself, Lester, Aaron and Nick know your back" Claudia paused "Like I said, informing the others has been difficult. Your parents are actually in the Arctic... some explorers found human remains in the ice with what appears to be twenty first century technology. And the find has stirred up more findings... there was a blizzard few days ago so communications won't be online for another day or so" another 'ding' on the pad "Becker and Sarah are in Paris; Becker was drafted in a month ago to oversee the Military aspect, and Nathaniel, William and Harold are in Afghanistan; they were asked to help track a group of rogue Military personelle who have stolen ARC technology and plan to sell it on the black market; all communications to them have been suspended. We have to wait for them to contact us. And Danny was actually in Scotland, which is where you came through. He accompanied you here but had to go away again because there was a problem at the ARC facility up there"

"Right... what about-"

"Thomas is staying with Ryan... but they haven't answered their phones" Aaron said smirking "Ryan's probably going against ARC regs again and dragging Thomas along with him"

"What?" Isabella blurted.

"Ryan works for the ARC, has done since he dropped out of University a couple month's back. Does usual recon stuff. But he's been blaming himself for what happened to you, so he's a bit hot-headed. Doesn't listen to Danny, defies Lester and drags Thomas along for the ride. But Lester won't get rid of Ryan, because he's good at what he does; he has a very high success rate. And Thomas is apparently going through a rebellious stage" Aaron said matter-of-factly.

Isabella would of slumped further in the seat if there was room.

Her sort-of-boyfriend-bestfriend from before all of this was apparently not the mild mannered young man he used to be. He was now dangerous, hot-headed and dragging her own brother into life and death situations.

Her parents, though in the same time-line as her now where still half a world away and didn't know she was even home.

And the other boys she so dearly loved were getting shot at by black-market dealers.

'Fuck'

"But that doesn't matter right now. What matter's is finding him and Thomas, and getting them back to the ARC before the press informs them first" Claudia said "Which Kathlyn has apparently just done" Claudia smiled.

"She really doesn't like Ryan"

* * *

Ryan Julian Quinn, was an angry sort of young man these days, and a bit of a danger to himself and others. Currently, he was lying in the undergrowth of a field just off the M4 outside of Slough. His companion, Thomas Nicholas Temple lay in a similar position; they'd been staking out a small farmhouse not too far away where Ryan was sure a ARC related problem laid.

This problem was one that had been popping up regularly since the ARC had gone public; and was probably going on since before. The trading of creatures that had come through anomalies.

Ryan felt his phone vibrate in his top pocket. He ignored it. He was dressed in green and brown combat style gear; after all, black would be too obvious when trying to blend with grass. No longer was Ryan the small scrawny boy, he now stood at 6 foot 4 inches tall, and he was better built than he was when he was young; his shoulders were broad but his skin was still pale. His hair was still the very light brown and now was down to his eyes and ears, however, his eyes were still the bright sea-weed green of his father's. He was twenty-one now, but yet, looked older somehow.

He put down his binoculars and turned to Thomas "What do you think?" he asked.

Thomas, too dressed in green and brown combats, continued staring at the farmhouse for any signs of movement. Thomas too had grown, now standing 5 foot 7 inches, however still too thin, yet he unlike his siblings had blonde hair that was always spiked and styled, and he had their mother's bright blue eyes, though still had his baby-like features even at the age of seventeen.

"I'm not sure Ry. The place seems quiet. No movement" Thomas' phone too vibrated in his pocket. He too ignored it.

"Still..." Ryan smiled "Might be fun"

Within moments the pair had made their way from the undergrowth down towards the fenced perimeter of the farmhouse. They easily jumped the fence and took off across the farm, crouched low; Ryan with his EMP drawn and ready; Thomas was simply going to really on his years of Karate and Gym training.

Ryan signalled for them to head towards the barns, and so they did. They'd just reached the barn doors when a gunshot sounded out through the farm. The wood above Thomas' head exploded, mere inches from hitting him instead.

"You know, you ARC boys really aren't all that subtle" a rough voice spoke from behind them; Russian for sure. Both stilled. "Place your weapon on the floor"

Ryan's jaw clenched; Thomas could see he was physically trying to restrain himself. However, Ryan unclipped the EMP from his strap and slowly placed it on the concrete entrance to the barn.

"Turn around" the voice commanded.

They did.

"Mr Chenovski" Thomas sneered.

Mr Chenovski, Ryan observed, was a large man, standing at an impressive 6 foot 9, maybe even 7 foot tall. He was built like a bear, with dark skin and wildly grey and black hair on his head and chin. He also happened to be a large importer of illegal goods; lately of animals.

Mr Chenovski smiled, 'not nice' Ryan thought, for Mr Chenovski was missing two teeth that Ryan could see, and all others were yellow and decaying. 'Obviously not a fan of free health care'.

"Inside" Chenovski commanded; pointing the gun for emphasis.

Thomas opened the barn door; all three walked inside and it was immediate that it was animal smuggling. Large metal barred containers; Thomas could easily make out several o the creatures contained within, the most startling of all being three crates containing fully grown Titanoides Primaveus, large canine with very large canine teeth and claws on the front paws, and overly large head and small tale. Typically not carnivores but a pack animal none-the-less, and therefore aggressive, especially judging by the snarling, and the baring of the teeth.

Two of Chenovski's me were currently feeding the animals scraps.

"You know what some of these are then, yes?" Mr Chenovski asked, an air of smugness in his voice; one of Chenovski's men appearing at the door behind; he too, with a gun.

Thomas nodded, but didn't speak.

Mr Chenovski smiled again. "These animals. They are worth lots of money, more money that you could imagine-"

"How'd you get them?" Ryan interrupted, looking at a group of small... turtles

"Carbonemys" Thomas supplied "it's a type of pelomedusoid turtle, found from the late Paleocene Cerrejon, which the formation of Colombia. It's only a single species, Carbonemys cofrinii" Thomas smirked at Chenovski "You'd better be careful there Chen. Those thing grow up to almost two meters in length"

Chenovski grinned a real, genuine grin "Don't worry boys, they'll be perfectly handled"

Ryan raised an eyebrow "I'll repeat my question shall I? How'd you get them Chenovski?"

Mr Chenovski man growled slightly "I wouldn't be so commanding in your position lad" Scottish then, by the sounds of it.

Mr Chenovski waved a hand dismissively at his man "Nonsense Douglas. Of course I'll answer. It's simple. People pay big prices, we pay big prices. The ARC is large" he smirked "There are always going to be cracks"

"Our own people sold you these?" Thomas breathed; confusion and disbelief on his face. Ryan however, wasn't so surprised; since the leak of the ARC's existence he knew the ARC was no longer fully secure, even Lester was concerned, and that was saying something for Lester to show actual, human emotions.

"Course they did Tom. We 'ent been secure for a while now" Ryan spoke, hands clenching at his sides.

Mr Chenovski fully grinned, a glint of something dark in his eyes. "Not for a few years huh? After all, you can't even look after your own people these days"

Thomas grit his teeth; but he could physically see Ryan's hand trembled. They both knew who he was referring too. Everyone knows. But it didn't make him any less angry that this man was using his sister to make his point about the corruption and disintegration of the ARC.

"You really, really shouldn't have done that" Thomas ground out.

'pop'

Mr Chenovski's man at the barn door dropped to the floor, convulsing. EMP's aren't normally supposed to be used on humans.

Mr Chenovski turned and Ryan used the chance to force the man to the floor, gun skidding across the barn whilst Thomas grabbed the metal chain from around a crate and swung it at one of Chenovski's other men; it made a crunching noise as it impacted the man's face, and Thomas was quick to drop to the floor and swing his legs at the oncoming second man; he made to take off and grab the gun, but the man grabbed his ankle and he fell. Thomas kicked out at the man's face and once the hold on his ankle was gone, he rolled out of the man's grasp and made to go for the gun; Ryan tackling Chenovski on the floor when-

The barn door opened.

Thomas half expected to have to brace himself for an onslaught of Chenovski men, but instead, he was met by the sight of ARC military personnel. They flanked the room, quickly detaining Chenovski and his men, and just when Thomas thought it was okay to relax slightly...

"I have been trying to call you two for days!"

Kathlyn Emaline Cutter.

"Shit" he muttered. Kathlyn was a force to be reckoned with, and if she was angry at Thomas himself, then that meant there must a storm brewing, so to speak.

She stood tall and demanding, even though she was only just 5 foot 6 inches tall; 6 foot in really tall heels. Her hand's were on her hips, and she was wearing the field uniform; which means they really were in major trouble if Kathlyn was out in the field.

"We've been busy, in case you didn't notice Kath" Ryan drawled, wiping the blood away from his cut bottom lip.

Her auburn hair blew around her face and her ice-blue eyes narrowed at Ryan, and thankfully not him.

"Busy? You call nearly getting yourself killed, busy?" she snarled, walking closer to Ryan, pointing a finger at him "Nearly creating a shit-storm more like! Dragging a kid along with you for the ride, you irresponsible jack" and Thomas startled when she rounded upon him "I'd expect Ryan not to answer his phone because he's an arsehole, but you Thomas Temple, you've got to answer your damned phone when I bloody call, you hear me?

"Yes"

Ryan laughed. "Come on Kath, what can possibly be so important you'd come out 'er yourself?" grabbing his own EMP off of one of the ARC soldiers.

Kathlyn visible stalled, face dropping slightly. She pursed her lips and waved her hands. "That can be discussed back at the ARC" she spoke quietly.

Ryan raised and eyebrow and shook his head "Oh no, no, you've come all this way just to get us. Must be important, so spill it" he said, a joking tone in his voice as he ran a hand through his hair; there was blood in his hair too 'must'a cut myself somehow'.

Thomas frowned when Kathlyn looked at him, and then back to Ryan; she looked uncertain and took a breath before knocking the air right out of Ryan and Thomas' lungs.

"It's Isabella" she spoke softly "She came back. Three days ago"

* * *

So that was Chapter one... don't know what you make of it, so you should really let me know...

I'll try getting the second chapter out as quick as possible, but for now, I'll just give you a line from chapter two:

"**Jesus H Christ on a stick" Harold spluttered "You really aint dead after all. Bucky owes me thirty quid"**

I'm putting the pen down on chapter one now.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN:** This is the updated and sort of spinoff version of a story I wrote about two years ago under OpenUpMyHeart... I decided to change some things, make characters older, add new one's in, and go down a different story route altogether (It's sort of The Hardship Of a secret, only set a few years later, sort of)

**Warning:** Foul language ahead.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**A memory, Part I**

**Isabella surviving**

* * *

_She had been stuck in the Jurassic period for four months after leaving the late cretaceous; if felt odd, travelling ever backwards in time instead of the usual ever forwards. But the days and nights were warmer, and though the creatures were of more of a dangerous disposition, she preferred it to the colder nights; there were no flying birds yet, so she was only about 160 million or so years before her own time._

_But it meant sleeping in trees was definitely a safer option._

_However, she was almost out of food again; she'd been killing smaller animals with a makeshift spear that looked like a poorly carved pointy stick; and she'd been catching fish in the streams; but small animals meant that food was in short supply most of the time, which in turn means she has to leave the safety of the trees to find food every other day. Something she'd rather not do, but food was a necessity if she was going to survive._

_Cracking her knuckles; a bad habit she'd picked up from her Father at a young age, she sighed and reached upwards to grab at her rucksack, which she'd stuck on a brand higher up above. Once she had her bag on her shoulders, she untied her waist from the tree; tying herself was a great method to ensure she didn't fall out whilst she was sleeping at night, or more often during the morning hours. _

_Once she'd untied herself, she used the rope to walk and swing herself down from her high position in the tree. Once on the ground she put the rope in the bag, and made her way to other side of the tree, where under the large roots, she'd hidden her make-shift-pointy-stick. It was hard to get it up the tree all the time._

_She knew where an entire group of juvenile __Compsognathus__ were currently making their home; she reckoned she could catch one or two and cook them before the bigger creatures came out of their shade._

_She'd been walking in a western direction for just over ten minutes when she spotted them; Compsognathus were small bipedal dinosaurs, around the size of chickens, but carnivores with a nasty nick of a bite. These one's were definitely juvenile because they were only half the size of the regular Compsognathus' she'd seen previously. _

_She crouched down low behind the roots of one of the tree's, and pulled from her pocket a small lizard like creature and tossed it over the root; it landed just on the other side, and caught the attention of one of the smaller of the group. She readied her 'spear' as the Compsognathus came closer, sniffing at the air around it._

"_Come on little guy" she breathed "Just a little closer" _

_The Compsognathus took another few steps, sniffed at the lizard, and began eating it._

_She swung her spear with suck a force that it went straight through the Compsognathus' neck and into the ground. The small creature made a wounded noise before dying, and she quickly pulled the spear back towards her, pulling her food along with it, and darting away before the noises could attract the rest of the Compsognathus' group._

_She ran all the way back to her tree, and made a hallow whole in the ground before lighting the twigs and dried leaves with a few quick slides of her jagged stones. Whilst the fire got going, she quickly cut apart the Compsognathus with her pocket knife, chucking the legs and arms of the wooded sticks; there was no time for etiquette or to fully skin anything, she just kept cutting pieces off and chucking them on._

_She left them to quick as she made a quick dash to the stream of water, filling her flasks, and when she got back, the meat was deemed eatable; it was still a little pink, but she didn't have a lot of time, so it would have to do._

_She pulled out the plastic container in her bag, and wrapped the meat up in several plant leaves before putting them in the container and into her bag. She had just enough time to chuck the carcass downstream and stamp out the small fire before the noise in the tree's around her started; the animals started up before they would hunt._

_She'd just begun climbing the tree when the ground trembled. And she'd been climbing for a few minutes when the large grey-green head of a __Barosaurus__ poked its way through the tree's across the little clearing._

_But she was high up enough the it didn't notice her; she continued climbing; putting her feet on the climbing pegs that were ARC standard issue, until she deemed herself sufficiently high enough._

_She tied herself loosely to the trunk, put her bag between her legs that were stretched out on the branch, opened the container, and began tearing her teeth into the Compsognathus meat; which oddly enough tasted like chicken. _

_All the while, watching the herds of __Brachiosaurus__', __Apatosaurus__' and __Ceratosaurus__' graze openly in the fields beyond the stream._

* * *

So this is the first in many of 'Memory' chapters, to help fill in the past of the story and of the characters.

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Three

**AN:** This is the updated and sort of spinoff version of a story I wrote about two years ago under OpenUpMyHeart... I decided to change some things, make characters older, add new one's in, and go down a different story route altogether (It's sort of The Hardship Of a secret, only set a few years later, sort of)

**Warning:** Foul language ahead.

I know I said I'd do a proper chapter this time, but this one just sort of came to me and it seemed appropriate to have it here.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**A memory, Part II**

**Ryan's account of the night Isabella disappeared.**

* * *

_It was a simple job._

So simple.

_Even now he doesn't understand how it went so badly wrong._

_Except. He does._

_They'd arrived at the wood. Tower Wood. Just off the M40, outside London. They'd piled out of the vehicles; it was supposed to be training exercise. Ryan was supposed to lead this one._

_He'd instructed the team to find the Anomaly. Simple enough. The team consisted of himself, several ARC military personnel, Nathaniel Cutter, William Becker, and Isabella Temple._

_Isabella was the technical specialist in this one. She accompanied the locking mechanism for the anomaly. _

_All were in their gear; but only William was cleared for EMP usage at the present time. _

_The wood's had been thick, and it was late at night. A night-time exercise; it was supposed to test them. Except Ryan knew it was where the first fault lay._

_In the dark they were hard put to see the attack. _

_Three of the ARC military personnel were taken down in moments; which left them with seven men, plus them; armed men with nothing but eighteen year olds who thought they knew enough at the time._

"_Dilophosaurs'"_

_Isabella was right off the bat with what they were being attacked by; but this wasn't supposed to happen. Or at least, Ryan was not prepared for an attack yet._

It was supposed to be so simple. It really was. I thought we'd be in and locked down in minutes.

"_You men, form a perimeter, I want to know where their coming from!" Ryan had shouted; William quickly fell into line with the Military employees. At least he knew what he was doing._

"_We still have to close the anomaly" Nathaniel had said, looking off into the darkness of the trees._

"_We can't, not until we get these creatures back through." Isabella had said, surprisingly calm, checking that the locking mechanism hadn't been damaged. _I remember wondering how she could be so calm; she was usually so like Connor, always babbling... I suppose she took after Abby in that aspect.

"_Right – so, we need to somehow herd them back thro-"_

_A deafening roar interrupted him; one of the Dilophosaurs came bursting through the trees. It took out another member; after that, he couldn't really get a grip on the situation._

_The entire group broke formation as they were attacked from all around; there were at least four of them. He had been shoved down by William and a ARC soldier._

_He'd heard Nathaniel yell as one of the Dilophosaurs clipped his shoulder with it's claw. _He has a huge-ass ugly red scar now, right across from the front of his shoulder to the back.

_William yelled and fired an EMP blast at the Dilophosaurs and it fell right next to Nathaniel almost crushing him; William got up and ran to Nathaniel – _That's when it started for them I think, or at least, that's when William realised.

_Another one came out of the tree's but was shot down with an EMP again. I heard one of the ARC men get on the radio for back-up... but that wouldn't arrive for at least twenty-minutes._

_And we held out for twenty-minutes. Most of our EMP's were out of charge, and we were down to three ARC men, myself, Nathaniel and William – _That's when I noticed she was missing.

_In all the panic. Isabella was gone._

She must have run off, been chased.

_I looked towards the vehicles. We called out "Isabella" several times over but – _Nothing. Not a sound.

_When the back-up arrived, my Father, Danny Quinn arrived with them. _Mission screwed over double time.

_He took over pretty quickly. Got the wounded men medical help. William had wanted to stay by Nathaniel's side, but Nathaniel told him to go with us. _Then we began the search._ We searched for a good half-hour. Found the locking mechanism about fifty feet or so from where we'd been making our stand; it was smashed to pieces. _And that's when one of the techies came over the com. That the anomaly had closed whilst we were still being attacked.

"_...she must have gone through" My Father had said. _I immediately told him no. She couldn't have, it's rule number one of course, you don't go through, no recon and no rescue attempts._ I had them search again and again until dawn; after all, I was still in charge until the mission was deemed complete. _But as the morning came in, we hadn't found anything... and we concluded that Isabella had gone through; whether on purpose of because she had no other choice, we don't know. She was stuck on the other side, with many creatures like the ones that had attacked us.

"And how did you feel about that?" Doctor Zungupta asked, scribbling away.

"Like the ground had fallen out from beneath my feet. Like someone had stabbed me with a hot poker and forced it through my guts... Like I'd failed"

_I had failed._

"Like it was my fault"

_It was __**my**__ fault._

* * *

So yeah, that was the second in the series of memory chapters.

I'll try and add another chapter as soon as possible...

Please let me know what you think so far!


End file.
